I Found A Reason
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: This is my take on how the end of Season 7 could have been different. Can Donna help Hyde see the light before he looses the one thing that's most important to him? Or will Jackie decide to leave at all? Read and find out, it will be a few chapters long.:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is goin to be just a short story of how I think that the end of Season 7 could have been different. It's just goin to be 2 or 3 chapters long. Not to big. This is just the beginning so read it and tell me what you think. Review Review Review! And then don't forget to check out the new chapter of Crazy Love! And then Review that too!**

* * *

Hyde was sitting in the basement watching TV with Kelso and Fez. Jackie came into the room and smiled nervously at Hyde, kissed him gently and then sat down on the couch rather than his lap. He looked over at her quickly and noticed she had something on her mind and was going to say something but then decided not too. Since they had gotten back together, things had been good. Things had been very good and they hadn't fought at all. He wanted to keep it that way as long as possible so he decided to ignore it. A few minutes later, Donna came downstairs and Jackie perked up. 

"Hey Donna…what are you doing today?" Jackie asked.

Donna shrugged. "I don't know. Just hanging out I guess. Until I need to go down to the station for my show. Why?"

"You wanna like go hang out or something?" She asked.

"We are hanging out." Donna said.

Jackie looked at the guys. "Well yeah…I just meant alone."

"Oh they are going to do it!" Fez said.

Kelso threw his hands up in the air. "Kick ass! They are finally giving into their lesbian urges!" He yelled.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Sit down Kelso."

Jackie glared at him. "That's not what I meant you idiot. I just wanted to go talk or go to the mall or something."

Donna sighed. "We can talk. But we're not going to the mall. Last time we went there, you stood in the mirror for three hours deciding whether or not the dress was better in green or blue. And then in the end you didn't buy it, just another pair of jeans."

Jackie sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Hang out here. I'm leaving."

Jackie got up and brushed past her friends, knocking Kelso's feet off the coffee table. She grabbed her coat and ran out of the basement and up the stairs, slamming the door behind her. The four of them sat there for a moment and then Kelso, Donna and Fez looked at Hyde.

"What did you do?" Donna asked.

Hyde put his hand on his chest. "Me? Why is this my fault? You're the one that upset her." He said.

Donna groaned. "Great. Well now I get to go listen to her cry. Thanks Hyde. Whatever you did must have really sucked."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whatever Donna."

* * *

Donna got up and followed her friend back to her house. She went up the stairs and found Jackie sitting on her cot, staring off into space as Elton John rang through the speakers. She sighed and walked over to the end of Jackie's cot and sat down.

"Hey there friend. What's your damage?" She asked. "I thought things we're going good between you and Hyde?"

Jackie sighed. "It is. And that's the problem."

Donna stared at Jackie like she had three heads. "What?"

Jackie looked at Donna. "Look I-"

"I mean come on Jackie…give the guy some slack here. When things aren't going well you used to bitch at him to make a better effort. And now that thing are going well you want it to be bad again? What do you want?" She asked.

Jackie looked at Donna. "No you don't get it. I'm happy that things are going well with Steven. He's been great since we got back together. We haven't fought at all. But we also are ignoring the idea of future."

"Because it scares Hyde." Donna said.

"Yes. I know that. But the thing is, I got a job offer Donna. So the future is happening now." She said.

Donna's eyes widened. "Oh wow. Where is the job?" She asked.

"Chicago." She whispered.

Donna's mouth opened wider. "Chicago? You're moving to Chicago?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know yet. I mean Donna…it's a great opportunity, I'd be on TV, real TV in Chicago."

"It's your dream come true." Donna smiled.

"Yeah. But so is Steven…" She said.

"And you're afraid that if you tell Hyde…he'll get mad and leave you?" She asked.

Jackie nodded and started to tear up. "Yeah. I don't want to loose him Donna. But if he can't see a future with me, then I don't know if I should give up this opportunity for him."

Donna wrapped an arm around her. "Oh Jackie…I'm sorry."

She laughed sadly. "Yeah. Me too."

Donna thought about it for a moment. "Jackie…are you sure Hyde is worth giving up this opportunity for?"

Jackie looked at Donna. "What?"

"I'm just saying…you're young. You don't know what the future holds for you. And if it we're me…I think I would take the job." She said.

"You would?" Jackie asked.

Donna nodded. "I would at least give it some serious thought."

Jackie sighed. "Yeah…I know."

Donna nudged her. "Hey…but think about it this way, either way you get something good out of it."

Jackie nodded. "But I loose something that's important to me."

"So then ask yourself what is more important?" She asked.

Jackie looked at Donna. "Donna…Steven is more important to me than a job. But I don't think I'm as important to him."

"Did you ask him that?" Donna asked.

"What good will that do? It will just make him mad." She said.

Donna nodded. "Right."

She sighed. "I think that I need some time to figure this out…"

"Did they give you a deadline?" She asked.

"Thursday." Jackie whispered.

"Three days." She said. "Wow. That's not a lot of time to decide your whole future."

"No. It's really not…" She sighed and lay back down on her bed. "I just don't know what to do."

Donna looked at her friend and saw how much pain she was going through. "You wanna go to the mall now?"

Jackie shook her head. "No thanks. I think that I just need to sit here and think for awhile."

Donna nodded. "I'll leave you alone then. Come get me if you need too. I'll be over at the basement again."

Jackie smiled. "I will. Thanks."

* * *

Back at the Foreman's, the boys we're playing poker when Donna walked back in. She didn't say anything, just sat down next to Hyde and watched them play cards. Kelso and Fez we're to busy goofing off, but Hyde saw the look on her face. 

He cleared his throat and looked at Donna. "So what's wrong with Jackie?"

Donna looked at her friend and wanted so badly to tell him to get his head out of his ass and tell Jackie she loved him. But she figured that wasn't the best thing to do in this situation. She just looked at him and smiled.

"Maybe you should go ask her yourself." She said.

Hyde nodded. "That bad?"

Donna shrugged. "Not my business to tell."

"Man I used to hate it when there was something wrong with Jackie. She would never tell me what was wrong and I had to pleasure her to get the info out of her." He teased.

Hyde leaned across the table and smacked her. "Shut up man."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Hyde…just go talk to her. She could really use her boyfriend right now."

Hyde nodded. "Alright. I'll see you guys later."

Donna smiled at her friend and hoped that Jackie got the courage to tell him the truth. Otherwise, she felt as though this situation would go horribly, horribly wrong.

* * *

Hyde made his way up into Donna and Jackie's room. When he opened the door, he saw Jackie lying in her bed, clutching her flower shaped pillow and he thought she had been crying. He knelt down in front of her and Jackie's eyes opened quickly and was surprised to see him. 

"Steven…" She whispered.

Hyde smiled. "Hey. Why are you crying?"

She looked at him and then leaned forward and kissed him; to afraid to tell him the truth so she lied. "I just had a bad day."

Hyde nodded and rubbed her arm. "You wanna talk about it?"

She laughed. "You never want to talk."

Hyde shrugged. "So, you need me. I'm here. That's what good boyfriends are supposed to do right?" He asked.

She smiled. "I suppose so."

"Ok then…I'm all ears. And I promise I'll actually listen." He said sitting up on the bed with her.

Jackie smiled and sat up. She opened her mouth to tell him everything, but the look on her face made her realize what she was in danger of loosing. She shut her mouth and bowed her head and sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it actually…" She whispered.

Hyde stared at her for a moment, surprised by her reaction. Jackie always wanted to talk, but he didn't really mind. He just shrugged.

"Alright. So what can I do to cheer you up?"

She smiled. "Can we just…can we go for a drive?" She asked.

Hyde nodded his head. "Sure. Come on."

Hyde took her hand and led her down the stairs and into the Foreman's driveway. He opened the door of the El Camino for her. She smiled and kissed the side of his mouth and got in the car. Hyde started driving down the road aimlessly and Jackie pulled her legs up on the seat, resting her head on her knees. She was watching her town pass her by and began to think about Chicago. Would she miss this town? What would Chicago be like? If she was thinking about it, does that mean she had made up her mind? Was she going to leave Point Place and most importantly Steven behind? She sighed and rubbed her temples. Hyde looked over at her and reached out for her hand.

"You sure everything is ok?" He asked.

Jackie looked over at Hyde and memorized every part of him. "Steven…you know I love you right?"

Hyde looked at Jackie as they stopped at a red light. "Yeah. Course I do Jackie."

"And I would do anything for you?" She asked.

Hyde looked at Jackie intently as the light turned to green again, he turned his eyes back to the road again. "Jackie…what's going on?"

She sighed and just stared at him. "Nothing. I just want you to know how much you mean to me Steven."

Hyde looked back at her. "I know."

She smiled. "Just remember that ok?"

Hyde looked back at her. "Jackie…I'm afraid to ask this question but I feel I have to." He took a deep breathe. "Did something happen when we we're apart?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We're you with someone else when we we're apart? Is that what this is about?" He asked nervously.

Jackie shook her head adamantly. "No. Of course not. I missed you to much; I was to hurt to even think about being with someone that wasn't you."

Hyde sighed a breathe of relief. "Ok."

"Just…just know that I love you. Ok?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "Ok."

Jackie smiled and then looked back out at the open road. She knew she had a lot of decisions to make, she just wished she had more time to make them. Three days would come and go very fast. And on Thursday, she could be walking onto a new life or staying in her old one. Either way she would be missing out on something great. Her gut just told her Steven was the better half…and she prayed he felt the same. On the other side of the car, Hyde was deep in his own thought. Jackie's behavior was troubling him but he didn't want to confront her. Things we're good. At least he thought. He looked back at Jackie and watched her watch the world around her. He knew he should have said something like, I love you too…but he wasn't that guy. And he wasn't sure if he ever would be. He just hoped that she knew him well enough to know how much he did care.

* * *

The next day, Donna came out of the bathroom and saw Jackie putting on her make up in her mirror. She looked for any signs that Jackie was in a better mood and she wondered if she had told Hyde the night before. They had been gone very late, but she felt that if she had told him, Hyde would have been bitching and moaning and Eric would have called her. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her. 

"So…how was your night with Hyde?" She asked. "You got home to late for me to ask."

Jackie looked back at Donna. "It was great. We just hung out, went down to the woods where we had our first date…and ya know…" She smiled.

Donna laughed. "Of course you did."

Jackie giggled. "What can I say? We have great chemistry."

Donna just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But I mean, did you tell him about Chicago?"

Jackie paused and turned a little red. "No. It didn't come up."

"Does that mean you made up your mind? Are you going to Chicago?" She asked.

Jackie sighed. "I don't know yet. I still have two days to make up my mind."

Donna nodded. "I know. But I don't think you should wait until the last minute to tell him Jackie. That's not really fair."

Jackie sighed. "I just don't want to get my heart broken again. And I'm afraid if I tell him about the job, he'll just tell me to leave."

"Is that what you want?" She asked.

"I want to be with him. But I know that the job is a great opportunity." She said.

"If Hyde said he was ready to really commit to you, would you stay?" She asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yes. I would. I could find another job here. Steven means more to me than a job. All the money in the world can't buy what Steven gives me."

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Happiness. Love. A home for the first time…" She whispered sadly. "I don't want to loose that."

"I think you will make the right choice Jackie. Just have faith in Hyde, that he'll make the right choice. He's done some stupid things, but I think this time he'll know not to let you get away." She whispered.

"How do you know that?" Jackie asked sadly.

"I just have a gut feeling. But I need to go, I promised Fez I would help him do some stuff around the apartment today. I'll see you later?" She asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you."

* * *

Donna walked out of her house and got in her car with the full intention of driving to Fez's. But on her way, she passed Groove's and her gut told her to give her friends a push in the right direction. She got out of the car, and walked into Groove's and spotted Hyde behind the counter. She walked right up to him and he looked up at her and saw the determined look on her face. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Donna took a deep breathe. "Jackie got a job offer in Chicago and she needs to make a decision about whether or not to stay by Thursday. She wants to stay with you, but she's afraid that in the long run you'll leave her. But she's afraid to leave because she will be missing out on the love of her life. And she's afraid to tell you because she is afraid you will leave her again. So I think that you need to go talk to her and decide whether you love her enough to spend the rest of your life with her. I know you are afraid of the future or whatever…but the future is now. So buck up buddy and decide whether you love her or not."

Hyde stood there in complete shock. "Jackie might be leaving Point Place?"

Donna sighed. "Yes. So what are you going to do about it?"

Hyde stood there and stared at Donna. "I…I don't know."

Donna sighed and shook her head sadly. "Well you better figure it out. Because you might end up loosing Jackie, Hyde. And deep down, I don't think you want that."

Hyde stood there; he understood why Jackie had been acting so weird. At first he was angry at her for keeping this from him. But then he understood. They had agreed not to talk about the future. And yet, here it was staring him in the face and he had to make a big decision. This was a great opportunity for Jackie, and he wasn't sure he was worth her giving it up. But the thought of letting her go…made him sick to his stomach. So once again, he was stuck. Now he remembered why he avoided relationships so much in the past. Someone always got hurt.

* * *

**So you know what to do! Review! Review! Review! Updates will be soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second part of this story. I think there will be an epilouge afterwards. But this is what I wish could have happened at the end of Season 7. Read and find out what happens and then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

Hyde drove through the streets aimlessly trying to figure out what to say to Jackie. Or if he should let her come to him. He thought about how he felt a few weeks before when Jackie had broke up with him. He had been miserable and everyone knew that. He was happy with Jackie. Even if he didn't admit it to people, he was happy. Very happy. She was good for him, she challenged him and she loved him. She loved him more than he ever thought anyone could ever love him. But was he ready for marriage? Was that what she was asking for? Or did she just want to know he loved her. She knew he loved her right? She had to. Even though he had only told her when he cheated on her with the nurse that had been enough hadn't it? Just because she said it every day, it didn't mean he had to tell her everyday for her to understand how much she was loved did it? He sighed and rubbed his eyes wondering what the hell he was going to do.

* * *

Back at Donna's, Jackie was waiting for Hyde to call her. He had promised to call her from work and set up a date for them that afternoon. But it had been three hours since he went to work and there was still no phone call. She sighed and flopped back onto her cot and turned on her stereo. Donna walked into the room and through Jackie's coat at her.

"Get up." She said.

Jackie rolled her eyes and sat up in bed. "What?"

"Get up." She said quickly.

"Donna what is this about?" She asked.

"I told Hyde about your job offer and I told him to get off his ass and make a decision about if he wanted to be with you or not." She said proudly.

Jackie felt as though her heart had dropped to the floor and her face went white. "You did what?"

Donna frowned. "I thought you would be happy? I did the hard part for you."

Jackie shook her head. "No! Donna I'm not happy. You probably scared the crap out of him and now he's off God knows where with God knows who, taking his anger out on some slut or a whiskey bottle."

Donna shrugged. "Or maybe he's doing something good."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Donna I've been with Steven long enough to know he never takes his stress out in a good way. He usually does something completely stupid. So I know you we're trying to help but this just makes it worse! Now he'll probably be mad at me for not telling him the truth. He's just so complicated!"

Donna sighed. "I thought…I thought I was doing the right thing."

Jackie held her jacket close to her. "God I hope he didn't run off."

Donna looked out the window. "His car isn't at the Foreman's and he left work after I told him about it."

Jackie whimpered. "Great."

"I'm sorry…" Donna whispered. "But…maybe…maybe he will tell you he wants you to stay. You never know."

Jackie looked up at Donna. "Yeah. We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Hyde sat on a stool at the bar, drinking his third beer. The door opened and Red walked in and took a seat next to him. He looked around the place and then looked at the beer bottles collecting in front of Hyde.

"What did you do?" Red asked.

Hyde sighed. "I didn't call you down here to insult me Red."

Red laughed. "Then you called the wrong person."

Hyde sighed. "Red…I really need your help. So you can save the smart ass comments for like ten minutes. Please?"

Red saw the seriousness in his eyes and he nodded his head and held his hand up to the bartender. "Looks like I'm gonna need a Heineken for this."

Hyde nodded. "Get one for me too."

Red shook his head. "No. No more for you. Getting drunk will only make whatever problem you have worse."

Hyde sighed and pushed away his beer. "Guess you're right."

Red took a sip of his beer. "So what's on your mind? And you better not cry…I'll kick your ass if you cry."

Hyde laughed. "I'm not gonna cry."

Red smiled. "Good. So…let's hear it."

"Alright." He cleared his throat. "Donna came by the store today and she told me that Jackie got this great job offer in Chicago."

"Good for her." He said taking a sip of his beer.

Hyde nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. I'm proud of her. But the problem is, she's afraid to tell me about it because she thinks I'll leave her."

"Is she right?" Red asked.

Hyde looked back at Red. "I don't know."

"You're famous three words." He said laughing.

"You sound like Jackie." He mumbled.

Red laughed. "Yeah well…if I we're her I'd shove my foot in your ass for never giving me a proper answer."

Hyde sighed. "I'm just not good at this whole relationship thing. It makes me nervous when I don't have complete control."

"Relationships are about compromising Steven. I learned that the hard way with I married Kitty. I love her to death, but sometimes she drives me nuts. But in the end, we make each other happy. So you need to ask yourself if you can see yourself without Jackie." He said.

Hyde looked down at his beer, and twirled it around in his hands. "I know that I'm miserable without her."

"That's how I felt with Kitty." Red said.

Hyde looked back at Red. "I'm not ready to get married."

"No one said you we're. But I think that if you let Jackie go now, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Red said honestly. "She makes you a better man Steven."

"But I don't want Jackie to give up on this opportunity. I'm not worth it." He said.

"But Jackie thinks you are." Red said pointing his beer at her.

Hyde laughed. "I haven't a clue why."

"You are a good kid Hyde. You've just been hurt a lot in your life. But so has Jackie. And that's why you two get along so well. It's your common ground. That and you love each other." He said.

"I hate how this shit is so complicated." He laughed.

Red chuckled. "Welcome to adult hood son. It ain't easy."

"So you think I should talk to her?" He asked.

Red nodded. "Yeah. I do. Jackie's probably terrified right now, so I think it would show her you care if you went and talked to her."

"I still don't know what to do though." He said sadly.

Red looked at Hyde, took a swig of his beer and left some money on the table and then patted him on the back. "I think you do."

Hyde looked at Red. "You're leaving?"

Red nodded. "Yeah. You don't need me to tell you what to do anymore Steven. You're a grown man who can make his own decisions. I know you'll make me proud. But, if you don't and decide to be a dumbass and break her heart as well as yours…just know my foot will be waiting for your ass."

Hyde laughed. "I'll remember that."

Red smiled and left. "Good luck."

Hyde grunted a response and took another swig of his beer. Yes…he knew what to do. Now the only question was, was he man enough to do it?

* * *

Back at Donna's, Jackie finally got up and got ready to go out. She walked out the front door and the breeze hit her quickly as she inhaled, trying to find some composure. She slipped on a pair of sunglasses to hide the red puffy eyes she now possessed from all her crying. She walked over to the Foreman's and saw Kitty watering some plants outside. 

"Hi Mrs. Foreman." She whispered.

Kitty turned and smiled at Jackie. "Well hello there Jackie. If you're looking for Steven he's not here." She said.

Jackie nodded. "Oh. Ok."

"He came home pretty late last night, did you two have fun?" She asked.

Jackie smiled. "Yeah we did."

"Well good." Kitty put the watering can down and walked over to Jackie and put a hand on her shoulder. "He was just so miserable after you broke up with him. But he seems more relaxed and happy now that you are back together."

Jackie smiled and her heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

"Really. I know he really loves you. I mean I knew he cared before…but now I can see its love." She said happily.

Jackie felt like she was going to tear up again. "Oh."

Kitty frowned." Is everything alright sweetheart?"

"Mrs. Foreman…can I talk to you about something?" She asked.

Kitty smiled. "Sure. What's on your mind kiddo?"

"Well when Steven and I got back together, we decided no to talk about our future and to just let our relationship pan out from day to day. But yesterday, I got offered a great job in Chicago and I don't know if I should take it or not because of Steven." She said.

Kitty put a hand on her hip. "Oh wow."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. And I wasn't going to tell him yet because I was afraid. But Donna went down to Groove's this morning and told him, and now he's gone. I just, I don't know what to do."

Kitty smiled sadly at the poor girl and walked over her, giving her a motherly hug. "It's going to be ok sweetie. Steven is a good boy. I'm sure he will make the right choice."

"But it's just so hard! I mean if I stay here, I loose the job. But I get Steven, but there is always the thought that he will get sick of me and we'll break up and then I lost the job for nothing. But if I leave, I loose Steven. And I don't want that…not again." She whispered sadly.

Kitty smiled and patted her cheek. "Unfortunately, the only two people who can figure this out are you and Steven. I can't tell you what to do."

She sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Kitty chuckled. "Well I can't make the decision for you, but I can make you an ice cream sundae to cheer you up."

Jackie laughed. "That might help actually."

She laughed. "Come on. After that I'll show you how to make my special heartache margaritas."

Jackie giggled. "Sounds great Mrs. Foreman. Thanks for making me feel better."

Kitty smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

That night, Jackie was sitting in her room alone. Donna had gone out with Fez and Kelso to try and forget that Eric had left for Africa. Jackie did feel bad for her best friend; she too was having her own relationship problems. The door opened though, interrupting her thoughts. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was. Hyde was standing in the doorway in her favorite pair of jeans and Concert T. His jean jacket fit perfectly on his toned body and she shivered.

"Steven…" She whispered.

He nodded at her. "Hey."

"Um…I came by the Foreman's earlier to see you." She said.

Hyde sighed. "Yeah. I wasn't there."

She smiled. "I noticed."

He chuckled. "Right. So uh…you busy?"

She shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Cool. You wanna go to our spot?" He asked.

"Again?" She asked.

Hyde shrugged. "Yeah sure. Why not?"

She smiled. "Ok…let's go."

He nodded and took her hands. "Cool. Let's go."

Jackie stopped for a moment, and then remembered that he knew everything. She pulled at his hand and stared up at him. "Steven…I know Donna talked to you. And I-"

He put his finger up to her lips. "Don't ok? I don't want to talk right now. I just…"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ok. We don't have to."

He nodded and stared at her for a moment, leaning down to kiss her. "Thank you."

She just smiled and let him lead her out to the El Camino. It took them only twenty minutes to get to their spot in the woods and Hyde put the car in park. He looked at Jackie, and then opened his door and she watched him leave. He didn't say anything or call after her so she got out herself. Hyde jumped in the back of the Camino and she walked around the back to look at him. He just smirked and patted the spot beside him. She climbed up into the back and sat next to him, throwing her legs over his. The moon was high in the sky and it cast a shadow across her beautiful features. Hyde reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint and his lighter. He took a hit and then handed it to her. She brought it to her lips and slowly inhaled.

Hyde looked away from her and took a deep breath. "The thing is…" He paused. "This job…it's a great opportunity for you."

Jackie took another hit and then opened her mouth to speak. "Steven I-"

"But…" He sighed. "I'm not sure I'm willing to let you go."

"Willing to?" She asked curiously.

Hyde shrugged. "I don't say it alright, but I…I…ya know…" He whispered.

"You love me?" She asked quietly.

Hyde looked back at her. "Yeah."

She smiled. "I love you too. But you knew that."

He nodded. "Course I do. You say it everyday."

She laughed. "Yeah well…that's how much you mean to me. I want you to know how important you are."

Hyde smiled. "I know that."

"So are you telling me not to go?" She asked.

Hyde sighed. "I don't know."

"Do you think I should?" She asked.

"I don't know." He whispered.

Jackie sighed. "Well this is going no where."

Hyde glared at her and threw the joint over the side of the truck. "Well I'm sorry Jackie. I mean it's not like you bothered to tell me yourself!" He yelled.

Jackie jumped and brought her legs up to her chest. "I'm sorry ok? I was scared."

Hyde snorted. "Whatever."

Then Jackie got mad. "No. You are not just going to brush this aside and say whatever Steven. You're scared of the future, but so what. You can't hide forever! Its time to grow up and you need to tell me if you want me in your future or not."

Hyde got out of the El Camino and started pacing, leaving Jackie waiting desperately for an answer. "Damn it Jackie. Of course I want you in my future! And admitting that to you scares the shit out of me! This isn't supposed to be my life. I was brought up to be the orphan boy, the kid that had no one. And then you came along. And you weaseled your way into my heart…or whatever." He sighed.

"And now I don't know what to do about it."

"Why not?" She asked. "Why don't you know? You're not that little kid anymore Steven. You are a great man." She crawled to the side of the El Camino and reached for his hand and made him stop in front of her. Reaching up she stroked his cheek. "You're perfect."

Hyde looked at her for a second and the took off his glasses. "How can you say that?"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss me. "Because. I can."

He laughed. "Jackie…do you really want to give up this opportunity? For…me?" He asked.

She nodded. "If you asked me too. If you said that you wanted me, not just for now. That you could see me in your life, ten years from now. Then yes, I would stay."

"And you wouldn't regret it?" He asked.

She shook her head. "There are plenty of jobs out there Steven…but there's only one you."

"Jackie…" He whispered, dropping his forehead to hers.

She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs and took a deep breath. "Yes?"

"Please don't go…" He whispered.

"Why not?" She asked.

Hyde smirked. "Because…I love you."

She smiled. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"How much?" She teased, laughing a little to herself.

Hyde smiled. "Enough to go out an buy an apartment for us."

Jackie's face fell and she pulled away from him, staring at him wide eyed. "What?"

He smirked. "Wow. She's finally speechless."

"An apartment?" She asked. "For…for us?"

He laughed and reached into his pocket, and retrieved a key. He held it up in the air letting the moon shine on it. "Yep."

She sat back in the bed of the Camino and thought about it for a moment. "An apartment?"

"Yeah babe, I've heard this track before." He teased. "So…what do you think?"

"You're…you're serious?" She asked.

Hyde laughed and leaned in and kissed her. "Jackie…I won't lie. I'm not ready to get married. Not at all."

She swallowed. "Ok…"

"But…this is a step in the right direction right? A step towards real commitment?" He asked.

She nodded. "Uh huh…"

"After Donna told me about your job…I drove around town for hours. And I came across this new apartment complex in town and saw they still had openings. So I went in and looked around, found the best apartment they had and…and I got it. So if you are willing to stay here with me…then we should move in." He said shrugging. "If you want."

Jackie smiled and leaped from her spot in the bed of the truck and held his face in her hands as a few tears fell from her eyes. "You're amazing Steven J. Hyde."

Hyde laughed. "That's what they tell me."

"You want to move in together?" She asked. "For real?"

Hyde laughed and poked her sides. "Yes Jackie…I believe I've said this a few times."

She laughed. "I'm sorry…I'm just so…" She wiped a few tears away. "I'm just so…"

"Happy?" He asked.

Jackie laughed. "Yes!"

He smiled and kissed her. "Just what I was going for."

Jackie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him closer, nuzzling her face in his neck. "I love you."

Hyde held her tight, realizing he was close to loosing her forever today. "I love you too."

"You don't have to say it everyday." She whispered, kissing his ear.

He shrugged. "Well you we're right. It's time I start growing up, that means I tell you how I feel. I mean we have been together for two years now."

She smiled. "Steven, God you don't know how scared I was…I thought I was going to loose you. Forever."

Hyde shook his head. "No. But I just…you're sure you want to give this up? I know you already said yes…but this is big. Am I worth that?"

She smiled. "Yes. You are."

He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Alright then. Let's do this."

She smiled. "Ok. But you do realize it won't be easy."

He nodded. "I know."

"You sure you can handle living with me?" She asked.

Hyde looked around and chuckled to himself. "Well yeah…I mean a plus will be complete sexual access with out anyone interrupting us in the basement."

Jackie laughed and punched him in the stomach. "Pig."

Hyde laughed. "What? Come on…you can't tell me you didn't think about that."

She blushed and shrugged. "It may have crossed my mind."

He smirked. "Of course it did."

She sighed. "The gang is going to freak."

"So what." He said shrugging his shoulders. "They need to realize we are a legitimate couple. Not just two kids fooling around."

She smiled and rubbed his hands with her fingers. "And the Foreman's? What are you going to tell them? Mrs. Foreman is going to be heart broken."

"Yeah she probably will be. But I have a feeling Red will be proud that I finally pulled my head out of my ass and did something for you." He laughed.

She smiled. "I am his favorite."

"Mine too." He said winking.

Jackie smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently. "Thank you."

Hyde sighed. "Yeah well…I figured you've stuck by me this long, I might as well hold onto you."

"Please do." She whispered. "I really don't think I can be without you." She said shyly. "Does that completely freak you out?"

"If you had asked me that a year ago…yeah it probably would have. But…since I got this job and graduated, I feel different." He said honestly.

"You are different." Jackie said nodding her head. "But in a good way."

Hyde chuckled and kissed her again. "So…we're really gonna do this?"

She smiled. "Guess so."

He wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her face towards his. "That's cool."

Jackie just chuckled as he pulled her in for a searing passionate kiss that soon turned into more. And as they lay in the bed of the truck, neither one of them felt scared or nervous about the future. This was where they we're supposed to be. In each others arms.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you like it and the rest of the story! Just so you know, Eric will be in this chapter because I didn't like that he left for Africa. So...in my story he never went. ** **Once you are finished reading, I would really appreciate a REVIEW! Thanks:D **

* * *

Hyde stood in the hallway of the new apartment complex Jackie and him we're about to begin their lives in. His eager girlfriend stood behind him, practically breathing down his neck as he turned the key in the lock. He turned back to look at her as he pushed the door open slightly and watched as Jackie peeked her head through the door's crack. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the place that would be her first real home. The floors we're all wood and there was not a scratch on them since no one had ever lived there. The walls we're all painted white and the window's brought in the perfect amount of light that created a homey feeling. Hyde placed a hand on her back and urged her to go in. She took a few steps into the room and looked around. The kitchen was perfect with limestone counter tops. The living room was wide and comfortable and she looked into the bathroom and saw just like the kitchen it was of great standards. The bedroom was spacious and the closest we're large, much to her approval. It was simply perfect in Jackie's eyes. She turned and looked at her boyfriend who was sheepishly standing in the middle of the living room with his hands rooted in his pockets. His sunglasses were hanging on his undershirt and his lips we're tightly pressed together as he looked for any type of sign of happiness from Jackie. She just stood in the doorway and stared at him, and being the impatient man that he was he sighed. 

"So…" He whispered. "What do you think?"

Jackie smiled and walked over to him; wrapping her arms around his neck she stood on her tip toes and smiled. "It is absolutely perfect." She said making her point clear with a passionate kiss.

Hyde smiled against her lips and held her hips tightly. "Good."

She rested her forehead against his and breathed a sigh of relief. "This is really happening?"

Hyde laughed. "Yes. It is."

"Steven, you honestly don't understand how happy you've made me." She whispered. "You mean the world to me. And the thought of being able to start a real life with you…it makes me happy. It makes me ecstatic actually."

Hyde smiled and rubbed her sides. "I know the feeling."

"Steven I know you said you weren't ready for marriage." She whispered. "But I just want to know…does this mean that someday you think that we could-"

He leaned down and kissed her. "I said I wasn't ready for marriage because I think that our relationship isn't there yet. And honestly, I never believed in marriage." Jackie's face fell slightly. "But then I saw how in love the Foreman's are. And I saw how happy they are and I realized, I could have that." He paused and smiled. "With you."

She smiled and kissed him gently. "So that's a yes?"

Hyde laughed. "Yes. I think that someday, after living together for awhile that we could eventually get married."

Jackie smiled brilliantly and began to prep his mouth with tiny, loving kisses. "You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "The." Kiss. "Best!"

Hyde laughed and picked her up gently. "Glad you think so."

Jackie wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tightly. "I just want to make you happy Steven."

Hyde leaned her back a little as he held her tightly so he wouldn't drop her and he smiled. "You do Jackie. You really do."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him passionately. The door opened though as the Foreman's filed in, interrupting their kiss. Kitty sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well for heaven's sake you two…there isn't even a bed in here yet and there you are going at it like rabbits." She said.

Hyde laughed and let Jackie slide down his body. "Sorry Mrs. Foreman."

"Yeah sorry…we just a little carried away." Jackie sad blushing.

Kitty smirked. "Yeah well…keep it in your pants until we're gone alright?"

Red sighed. "Kitty, please. I don't want to hear about that."

Kitty threw her hands up in the air. "Well what do you want me to do Red? It's not my fault that they can't keep their hands off each other."

"There was a time you and I we're like that." Red smiled.

Kitty frowned. "Yes well…times have changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I'm just saying…you went bald…" She shrugged.

Red scoffed. "And you turned crazy!" He yelled.

"Well now we're just trying to hurt each other!" She yelled.

Hyde stepped in between them. "Alright, alright. Break it up you two. You came here to look at the apartment, so you're here. Now look."

Red raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

Hyde straightened up. "Look at it sir."

Red nodded. "There you go." He turned to his wife. "Come on Kitty, let's look around."

As the two began their tour of the apartment, Eric, Donna, Kelso and Fez waltzed in laughing and talking. Donna walked over to Jackie and nudged her.

"Hey…so I guess things turned out well huh?" Donna teased.

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. They turned out great. I'm sorry I freaked out on you for telling Hyde. I was just so scared…"

Donna shrugged. "I understand."

"Thank you…for telling him. For helping me…it means a lot." Jackie said. "And…and thanks for letting me live with you Donna. Really…you saved me."

Donna smiled. "Yeah well…you're my best friend."

Jackie smiled. "Right back at'cha."

The two girls hugged each other and the boys stood back and watched as they all said a unified. "Aww."

Jackie pulled away from Donna and glared at the boys. "Oh get bent." She said.

Donna laughed. "God Hyde, she's starting to sound like you."

Hyde smiled and sauntered over to Jackie and wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah well…she's my chick."

Jackie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Damn right I am."

Eric laughed. "So I take it this thing between you…it's more than just a fling."

Hyde looked down at Jackie who just stared at Hyde intently. "Yeah man. This is more than a fling. It's a legitimate relationship…one that means a lot to the both of us."

Eric nodded. "Well…" He walked over to his friend and stuck out his hand for Hyde. "I'm happy for you man."

Hyde smiled and shook Eric's hand. "Thanks man. And uh…ya know…thanks for giving me a place to crash."

Eric nodded. "Yeah well, the house won't be the same without you."

"Damn right it won't." Red said as he joined them back in the living room. "I can't believe your gonna leave me with him." Red said pointing at Eric.

Hyde laughed. "Sorry Red…but I think its time I move on."

Red smiled. "I think so too."

Kitty came out of the bedroom and looked around. "Well obviously it isn't as lovely as the home we gave you…" She paused. "But I think it will be a lovely place for the two of you to start your lives together."

"So you approve then?" Jackie asked.

Kitty smiled and walked over to Jackie and patted her cheek. "I approve."

Jackie smiled and hugged Kitty. "Good. That means the world to us."

Hyde hugged Kitty after. "Yeah. It really does Mrs. Foreman…I'm gonna miss you."

"Yes well…" She started to fan herself. "Drop by at anytime."

Hyde smiled. "We will."

"If you ever want a wonderfully cooked meal, there's always an open chair. For both of you." She said using her signature nervous laugh.

Hyde smiled. "Is that your way of asking us to come over at least once a week."

"How are Monday nights for you two?" She asked.

Hyde laughed. "We'll be there."

Kitty smiled and patted his cheek. "Good. Now…we'll just leave you kids alone. If you need any help moving stuff in, feel free to call Red."

Red rolled his eyes. "I'm the one with the heart condition and you want _me_ to do the heavy lifting?" He asked.

Kitty smiled and patted her husband's chest. "Well you are the man in this relationship."

Red sighed. "You're going to be the death of me."

Kitty smiled. "No I'm not sweetie…I keep you young. Now come on. Bye kids!" She said as she walked out of the apartment.

Red nodded his head. "Don't do anything stupid. I'm turning the basement into my special place."

Eric groaned. "Dad I'm still there you know…"

"Not for long you won't be…" Red smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I'm kicking you out. Follow Steven's example…commit to Donna for God's sake. She's no gonna wait around forever." He said scoffing at his son. "Goodbye."

Eric groaned as his friend's laugh. "Yeah Eric…I'm not gonna wait around forever."

Eric glared at Hyde. "Ok, see now you made me look bad."

Hyde shrugged. "Sorry man. What can I do? It was time to move on with my life."

Eric glared at him. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Hyde smiled. "Alright, now that the parents are gone how about we break in Jackie's and my new place?"

Fez smiled. "Oh are we going to be watching you two do it?"

"Or can I do it with Jackie?" Kelso asked.

Hyde reached across the room and frogged both Kelso and Fez. "No you two…that's not what I mean."

Kelso raised his eyebrows. "Too hard."

Fez sighed. "Well then what did you mean?"

Hyde just smiled and reached for his pocket…

* * *

Five minutes later, the gang was assembled in a circle on the middle of the living room floor. Jackie was settled in between Hyde's legs as she leaned against his chest. 

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:  
"Steven…I love you." She whispered.

Hyde smirked. "Yeah man…I love you too."

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Boo!" He yelled. "There's no saying I love you in the circle!"

CUT TO DONNA AND ERIC:  
"Shut up man…I think it's nice." Donna said. "It's time Hyde finally stopped being a tool."

Eric nodded. "Yeah. Love is great. Love…Love…it's an interesting word with so many meanings. Like you can love pizza…but it's not the same love you feel for like…" He paused. "Like…" He looked at Donna. "Someone who's like really important to you."

CUT TO FEZ:  
"I want someone to love…" He whispered sadly. "Damn you Eric and Hyde…you took the only two girls who will even look at me!"

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:  
"That's not true man. Whatever happened to Crazy Caroline? She loved you…enough to freakin kill herself. Nut job." He said shivering.

"I love you Steven…but I could never do what she did." She said.

Hyde nodded. "That's cool man. But hey…guys…there's this car and it runs on-"

"Steven I swear of you say there's a car that run's on water…I'm giving my key back." She said seriously.

Hyde threw his hands up in the air. "It runs on water man!"

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Hey so guys…do you realize like how man kick as parties we can have here?" He asked. "Fez's and my apartment has Fenton…and he ruins everything. He's just…he's weird."

CUT TO DONNA AND ERIC:  
"That's so true man…this will be the place to come. My parent's aren't here to break up circle time." Eric smiled. "That's nice…"  
Dona nodded. "Real nice…"

CUT TO FEZ:  
"I say here's to Jackie and Hyde, finally committing to each other! And giving us a kick ass party pad!" He said holding up his beer.

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:  
"Steven they are toasting to us! Raise your beer!" She yelled at him.

"Jackie…this isn't going to be a party pad. We'll get kicked out." He said.

Jackie shrugged. "So what! They are toasting us! WE are the center of attention! We can kick them out later! Now raise your beer baby!"

"Will you give me sex if I do?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Well then rock on, to me and Jackie!" He said raising his beer.

CUT TO KELSO:  
"To Jackie and Hyde! Even though I still think Jackie would have been better off with me." Hyde's hand reaches over and smacks him. "Damn Hyde!"

CUT TO DONNA AND ERIC:  
"To Jackie and Hyde! Congrats guys!" Donna said.

Eric shrugged. "Yeah…to Jackie and Hyde! I still think you're the devil…but I guess you must be good in the sack cuz Hyde keeps you around."

Donna smacks him. "Eric!"

"Alright! To Jackie and Hyde! Hope you guys continue to be happy together." He said.

All of them raised their beers and smash them together as they take sips.

* * *

Later that night, Hyde brought a mattress from the Foreman's and put it on the floor of what would be their bedroom. They we're going to start to move things in tomorrow, but they wanted to sleep there together tonight. There was a small lit candle on the floor as Hyde lay over Jackie, kissing each and every part of her face as they finished making love. As their breath began to settle, Hyde lay down next to her and pulled her to his side. She wrapped a leg around his waist, and her arm went around his chest as she held him close. His hand rubbed up and down her sweaty back he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"God Steven…" She whispered.

"Uh huh…" Hyde whispered back.

She leaned up a little bit and stared down at him. "You scared yet?"

Hyde laughed. "A little bit."

She leaned down to kiss him. "Why?"

He shrugged and stroked her face. "I just worry that somewhere along the line, you'll realize you could do better."

Jackie shook her head. "Steven. I love you. I want you…I'm not going anywhere. As long as you're here…I'm here."

Hyde smiled. "Good to know."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him and he pulled her body up onto his and held her tightly to him. "Yeah…good to know." She whispered as she pulled back.

"Did you call the station and tell them you we're turning down the job?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yup. I did."

"What did you tell them?" He asked.

"I told them I found a reason to stay." She whispered.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Love." She whispered as she caught his lips in a fiery kiss.

Hyde smiled and rolled Jackie over as their kiss turned passionate once more. And as they made love in the dim light of the candle Hyde realized Jackie was right. Just like her, he had found a reason to believe once again. His reason was Jackie. His reason and her reason for living was love…love for one another. And that was not going to change. Not ever.

* * *

**Oh...one can only dream. I wish this has happened in the real show. But the damn Season 8 writers screwed up everything! Oh well...that's what fanfiction is for I suppose. But let me know what you thought of it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **


End file.
